


Last First Time

by orphan_account



Category: Late Night Host RPF
Genre: Adultery, Angst, Angst and Porn, First Time, M/M, Sad Ending, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2845901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth & Jimmy give in to temptation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last First Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MadameExpendable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameExpendable/gifts), [angelbaby_16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelbaby_16/gifts).



> Merry Christmas to my two favorite bloggers.
> 
> Enjoy the sad smut I wrote while driving to my Christmas dinner! ;)

"Just this once," Jimmy begs aginst Seth's lips. "Just once."

Seth kisses him again to give himself time to think. He wants this. He wants _Jimmy_. They're both happily married, but right now, Seth doesn't care.

"Okay."

The resignation in that one word is clear, but Jimmy takes it at face value: the consent he was seeking.

"I love you, Seth," Jimmy breathes against his neck, pushing Seth back on the bed and straddling his hips. "I love you."

"Stop. Don't make it harder than it has to be."

Jimmy collapses on top of his.

"I love you," he says again, defiant and scared all at once.

Seth swallows hard.

"I love you, Jimmy."

Seth's words, a small comfort but a comfort nonetheless, spurs Jimmy to action. Jimmy pays no mind to the buttons on Seth's shirt and rips it apart. Alexi gave it to him one Christmas, and he's shamefully glad he'll never have to wear it again.

He's about to speak up about being careful of leaving evidence, but then Jimmy's kissing his chest, and speak quickly leaves him.

"Oh god," Seth moans as Jimmy goes lower and lower.

It's sweet music to Jimmy's ears and he savors the sounds knowing he'll never hear them again. He aches, and he's not sure if it's longing or loss. A potent mix of both.

Jimmy undoes Seth's pants, and Seth thinks he'll scream.

_Why? Why why why?_

A dozen reasons really, but none of them seem all that important. All that matters is now.

"I want to taste you," Jimmy pants.

Seth picks his head up.

"Yeah, yeah. Please."

Jimmy smiles devilishly, and Seth has never found him more beautiful.

When Jimmy takes him into his mouth, he does scream, first into his fist and then with no restriction. He wants Jimmy to hear him, to know how good he is.

"Jimmy, Jimmy, wait. Fuck, stop. Stop!"

Jimmy looks up, sheepish and afraid, trail of saliva connecting him to Seth's weeping tip.

"What's wrong?"

"I want to come with you inside me."

Seth has never seen Jimmy move so quickly. He's tossing off his clothes and opening drawers to find lube and climbing back to the bed in record time. 

Under other circumstances, Seth would've called his behavior childish, but now it's sort sad and mostly endearing, and Seth is so ready for this.

"Go slow," Seth says.

Jimmy wouldn't even think of disobeying.

"Anything you want. Anything."

There's no doubt that he means it.

When he's finally, _finally_ prepped enough, both of them can hardly stand it. 

"Can I? Can I...now?"

"I need you."

Jimmy can help himself when he enters Seth's warm, waiting body swiftly.

"Oh god, oh my god. Fuck," Jimmy moans.

"Shit, Fallon. Your fangirls weren't kidding."

Jimmy lets out a broken laugh.

"You're not doing to bad yourself," Jimmy says, never liking all the praise directed at him.

After that is all a blur of sweaty, tangled limbs, compressed lips, and tears shed in the quiet dark of the room.

Dressing is a somber affair, but Seth would do it again if he could, which only breaks his heart a little bit more.

"Goodbye, Jimmy," Seth chokes out.

"Merry Christmas, Seth."

The bedroom door closes with startling finality.


End file.
